


The Moon is Beautiful

by elevenharbor



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Multi-Era, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swords & Sorcery, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenharbor/pseuds/elevenharbor
Summary: AU - What started out as an assignment turns into an adventure that neither Kagome nor Sesshomaru expected. As they seek answers and find their way back home, they discover certain truths about each other and how a particular object binds them in more ways than one. Told in Drabble-ish series.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	1. Kagome and the dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Don't sue me. I do own my OCs though.

\-- 1. Kagome and the dilemma --

“Higurashi….Higurashi….Higur _—_ Oh no. Please tell me this is a joke.”

Blue-gray eyes scanned, stopped, and widened. Shock was clearly etched on her face as Kagome gaped at the screen in disbelief, sinking feeling in her gut coming out in full force.

Whispers, whines, and side conversations around the classroom erupted soon after, many of the students sharing the same sentiments.

“Excuse me, Sensei, but this is unacceptable. I would like to switch my partner, please.” Another student inquired; fake lashes batted expectedly, saccharine voice in tow.

 _OK, at least I am not the only one who wants out_ , Kagome thought sanguinely.

There might be hope for her after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings ya'll. So this is my first dive into fanfiction writing after my decade-long hiatus from the fandom and fanfiction world in general. My plan is to use this platform to reacquaint myself with writing. This will be my training ground to improve so feedback/suggestions are appreciated (though not required). This story will be in the style of a drabble series, but expect nuances/variations in chapter length (as I try to find my footing ^^;). So not exactly 100 words, but more like a hybrid between true drabble and long chapter stories.
> 
> I am old and rusty, so expect a bumpy ride. Otherwise, happy reading!


	2. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Don't sue me. I do own my OCs though.

\-- 2. Dread --

The unamused older gentleman tapped his pen against the microphone loudly. A clenched jaw and a protruding vein on his forehead showcased his annoyance. The professor inhaled deeply before commanding the room into silence.

Kagome held her breath as she awaited the verdict on her sentencing.

"The assignment as well as your selected partners for the entire semester are as final as death. I will not entertain any requests." The professor deadpanned.

That sinking feeling in Kagome's stomach plummeted to an all-time low—lower than even the deepest parts of the Mariana Trench.

Not only was she _strongly_ coerced by another old man to take a course in Feudal Era folklore, an elective she had absolutely no interest in, but now she had to work on a semester-long project with the iciest, most emotionally stunted, elitist jerk that ever graced the grounds of Tokyo University—the walking iceberg named Taisho Sesshōmaru.

Kagome wondered which deity she offended this time.


	3. Figure it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Don't sue me. I do own my OCs though.

\-- 3. Figure it out --

"You are all adults in University. Learn how to work with your peers and put aside your differences. Use the rest of the class time to get to know your partner and strategize on how you will tackle this project, as it is a significant portion of your grade." The professor spoke with finality.

"I don't care how you present it, but make sure it is engaging. Figure it out."

Any hopes of escape that Kagome envisioned were extinguished as soon as the words left the professor's lips.

 _Topic closed, s_ he glared at the screen once more and sighed with absolute dread. Her life was about to become a living hell for the next 5 months.

 _Jii-chan, you better pray to all the kami who will listen to help me pass with my sanity intact, or else you will never hear the end of it from me! My shrine duties be damned!_ Kagome vowed with vengeance.

As Kagome mentally prepared herself to meet her 'partner', she prayed that Sesshōmaru skipped the first day of class, or decided this class was below his standards, or his beloved cat died, hence his absence...just... _something_ to delay the inevitable.

She was startled out of her rumination when she caught a glimpse of silver hair right before the door slammed shut unceremoniously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jii-chan: Grandpa  
> kami: god/deity/divine being in Shinto religion


	4. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Don't sue me. I do own my OCs though.

\-- 4. Denial --

Kagome wandered around campus aimlessly, her feet on autopilot. She was working her way through the stages of grief after a bomb was dropped in her Feudal Era class a couple of days ago.

With no direction in mind and hours to kill until her next class, she was only able to stop herself in time to avoid tripping over a tree root that appeared out of nowhere.

If looks could kill, the daggers she sent the unassuming root would have killed the tree instantaneously.

Tuning out the noise all around her, Kagome sat underneath the large willow tree which overlooked one of the ponds on campus. Shoulders slumped and hair untamed, she conceded to defeat as the heat of the sun started to take its toll on her.

"Ugh, why me. And why _him_. Anyone but him." she groaned, face buried in her hands.


	5. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Don't sue me. I do own my OCs though.

\-- 5. Grief -- 

The wind rustled the branches that sheltered her from the harsh rays of the midday sun. The water in front of her shimmered like diamonds while Japanese bush warblers above her sang their songs to mark the arrival of spring.

Unfortunately for Kagome, the aesthetics of the scenery were lost on her as she wallowed in every possible scenario that could cause her premature death. Or exponential aging. Or both.

"I am going to have a permanent frown on my face from arguing with the Ice Prince all day! Or from a big, fat _F_ on my transcript." She said out loud to no one in particular.

All things considered, she knew the latter was not an option, as it could tarnish her immaculately high GPA and force her to forfeit her scholarships— a feat she worked too hard and too long for someone to ruin in less than a year.

Kagome sighed dejectedly.


	6. Resolution?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Don't sue me. I do own my OCs though.

\-- 6. Resolution? --

"Nope. I won't let him ruin me. Hell would have to freeze over first." she concluded, resolutely.

Kagome closed her eyes and began her well-practiced mantra to get herself out of this funk.

"All is well, everything will be fine. Think happy thoughts. Everything is peacef—"

So engrossed in her own mental battle, Kagome failed to notice the silent figure that obscured her perfect view of the water.

"Are you done talking to yourself?" a deep baritone voice broke through her self-pity session.

_Speak of the devil..._

She just could not believe her luck. Or lack thereof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everything up to this point has been from Kagome's POV. Will be switching it to Sesshomaru's POV in the following chapters. It might seem confusing at first, but eventually they will converge into 'present time'.


	7. Sesshomaru and his prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Don't sue me. I do own my OCs though.

\- 7. Sesshōmaru and his prey -

Towards the back of the classroom, a pair of amber eyes followed Kagome's every move; keenly aware of her movements and nuances, like a predator stalking his prey.

Taisho Sesshōmaru was as calculating as he was condescending. His new 'partner' was no stranger to him. Higurashi Kagome was no friend either. They've been acquainted before, though not in the friendliest of circumstances.

To Sesshōmaru, Kagome was a walking conundrum. Strange did not even begin to encompass her quirks and overly bubbly, yet headstrong personality, not to mention her mercurial temperament. While he was the epitome of constancy and calmness, she was his antithesis: unpredictable and out of control, or so at least based on his past interactions with her.

Not that he was a believer of superstitious fanfare like 'fate' and 'destiny', but Sesshōmaru found it rather odd that of all the females in the campus, and all of Japan, he kept crossing paths with this woman in particular.

"I guess we meet again, _little bird_." he whispered.


	8. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Don't sue me. I do own my OCs though.

\- 8. Reminisce -

As he tuned out the white noise of the classroom, Sesshōmaru recalled his encounters with Kagome, who was looking miserable by the minute.

 _I suppose she remembers our exchanges as vividly as I do_ , he mused. Their days in debate club had been one of his more equally frustrating yet oddly satisfying debates as they battled with words relentlessly. Kagome was a force to be reckoned with as she discussed a myriad of topics with gusto, to which he countered with equal fervor.

As a pre-law student who excelled with any and all things that involved discourse, he was ruthless on the debate floor. He had mastered the art of succinct, cogent delivery of his arguments, to the point of swaying the opposing team to accept his reasoning.

To Sesshōmaru, there was no greater high than seeing his opponents' talking points be dissected and dismantled by a carefully crafted, unequivocal response with no chance of recourse. He was known among the debate and law circles as _the assassin_ , and with good reason. Few dared to go up against his mental and dialectic prowess.

Yet, his verbal rendezvous with Kagome had always left him disarmed, tongue-tied, and unable to form any convincing rebuttals to her claims. Their discussions often made him question his rationales, while her sunny disposition fueled his quiet rage at being bested by a female who was not even pursuing politics or law like the rest of their peers.

Oh did he hate losing. But he detested being helpless even more.

Sesshōmaru could be many things, but helpless was, and never will be, one of them. It was simply unacceptable.

Learning the identity of his _associate_ coupled with the absurdity of the situation were enough reasons for Sesshōmaru to pack his things and leave before his fast-approaching headache turned into a full-blown migraine. He would deal with this problem on his own terms.

Glaring at the professor and the screen once more, he made his grand exit, slamming the door in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to split this up but it just didn't flow well...so consider this a two-for-one special ;)
> 
> Also, who knew Sesshomaru could be so....salty. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Concession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Don't sue me. I do own my OCs though.

\- 9. Concession -

After back-to-back classes in the morning, Sesshōmaru decided to visit his usual spot by the West pond for some respite before his afternoon duties.

His thoughts strayed back to one class in particular. The Feudal Era folklore class was supposed to be an easy elective and something he looked forward to. He was a self-proclaimed history aficionado, after all. But now his enthusiasm wavered, especially since he was being forced to work with a certain raven-haired, ill-tempered, uncouth female.

They could no longer afford to avoid each other. Kagome may have defied him and won in the past, but he was not weak-minded. In fact, he acknowledged her ability to face him in his element, his domain.

He deemed her a worthy opponent, something not bestowed upon lightly. Of course, he would never verbalize his praise of her outside the recesses of his mind.

However, the way she went about it was a much different story, as it was the source of his vexation.

_Her recalcitrance needs to be tapered down, but that is equivalent to asking for the impossible.'_

Sesshōmaru shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. Rome wasn't built in a day.

He made a mental note to seek her out during the next class.


	10. Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Don't sue me. I do own my OCs though.

\- 10. Approach -

As Sesshōmaru approached his favorite tree, he stilled at the sight before him. Apparently, he need not look any further as his current person of interest was far closer than expected.

It seemed this time, he will have yet another opportunity to parley with his adversary.

"And parley, I will. How fortunate." he muttered, as he reached the giant willow tree which currently housed Kagome.

He gracefully situated himself in front of the brooding female, a prime witness to her downward spiral to insanity.

"Ugh, why me. And why _him_. Anyone but him."

A perfectly sculpted brow arched up in perplexity upon hearing Kagome's agonized confession.

"Nope. I won't let him ruin me. Hell would have to freeze over first."

 _At least she is cognizant of just how inconvenient this whole situation is,_ he scoffed. _Yet she remains unaware that the person she speaks of is right in front of her. Foolish._

"All is well, everything will be fine. Think happy thoughts. Everything is peacef—"

Sesshōmaru decided to end her pity party, his patience at its end. _I_ _have no time for this ridiculousness._

"Are you done talking to yourself?"


	11. Excuse you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Don't sue me. I do own my OCs though.

\- 11. Excuse you -

Kagome looked up and glowered in Sesshōmaru's direction.

"Well if it isn't Antarctica himself, gracing me with his presence."

"Pleasantries aside, I believe I have no choice but to engage you yet again," he intoned apathetically.

"Pray tell, your highness." Kagome began, sarcasm laced in her tone. "But what business do you have with me today?"

Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes at the insolent female in front of him. _S_ _he can't possibly be this daft._

"Clearly you are having a lapse in your memory. We have been assigned to work on a project for a class we unfortunately share."

He crossed his arms over his chest, his posture challenging.

"Secondly, you are occupying my space."

* * *

Kagome shot up from her sitting position as she snapped. "Excuse you? Do you own this tree? Did you piss on its side and mark it as your territory or something? Because first of all, that is just plain gross." She tilted her chin upwards in defiance, hands on her hips.

"Second, you don't own the world, or this school, so your statement is one big farce. You are fake news." She huffed, reddened with anger..

 _The audacity of this man knows no bounds!_ Kagome's brows furrowed together in frustration _._

Sesshōmaru's iron-clad mask in full display, he proceeded to feed the fire. "I never claimed to own the school or the world, as you so eloquently put. Your argument has no merit nor does it make sense."

He brushed past her to squat down and pointed to a 'TS' carving on the side of the tree trunk. "I do, however, have some claim to this tree. Have a look for yourself."

Clenching her fists in frustration, Kagome whipped around to face him. "What are you—Ugh! Fine! Whatever!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, keeping her headache at bay. "Look, let's cut to the chase. I don't like you, you don't like me. Your reasons are your own." Scrunching her face at the unpleasant memory, she continued. "But you heard Sensei. I can't even argue my way out of this and neither can you."

Sesshōmaru brought his hand up to his face and _yawned._

She wanted to strangle him. O _ooooh! If only assault had no legal ramifications..._

The next set of words tasted like bitter medicine against her tongue. "We _need_ to collaborate. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can be out of each other's hair. Sound like a plan?"

"Hn."

Sesshōmaru smirked.

Kagome wanted to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Voila! Present time! and yet another two-for-one special!
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Reviews/feedback are appreciated!


	12. Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

\-- 12. Claim --

"Just a little bit more… Come on, knife! Don't fail me now!"

Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip as she kneeled by a particular spot on the willow tree. A variety of carving tools littered her immediate vicinity.

Brows furrowed in concentration, she tirelessly scraped her initials above Sesshōmaru's once more.

Satisfied with her work, she pursed her lips and blew off bark residuals and other debris to inspect her masterpiece. A newly minted 'HK' carving rested above the weathered 'TS' on the willow's bark.

Kagome beamed with excitement as she positioned herself upright. "HA! Take that, you prick!"

She packed her things away, not minding her surroundings. As she turned to leave, her face collided with a very _hard_ and very _warm_ wall. Silver strands blocked her vision.

She was about to excuse herself when the 'wall' rumbled, followed by an all-too familiar husky voice that filled her ears.

"I would appreciate it, if you remove yourself from my person."


	13. Role model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

\-- 13. Role model --

He eyed the new addition by his moniker with disdain.

"Not only should you be reprimanded for trespassing, but it seems that vandalizing school property should also be added to your growing list of transgressions." Sesshōmaru stated disapprovingly.

Visible veins popped up by Kagome's temple in agitation. "That so? Well, using your logic, it seems to _me_ that you should surrender yourself first to the powers that may be for initiating the movement."

She casted her infamous side-eye at him, casually leaning against said willow tree. "Please, set an example and lead the way."

"Hn." Sesshōmaru huffed indignantly before walking away.

"Byeee!" Kagome's honeyed voice, carried by the wind, faintly reached the retreating figure.

She snickered as she pumped her fist to celebrate her victory. _Score!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

\-- 14. The Terms --

They have been going at it for well over a week since their first encounter, and always at the same location. The willow tree was quickly becoming their new battleground.

"This isn't a debate, Sesshōmaru. So no one-upping, no insulting, no mocking, or anything of the sort. I will do my best to do the same. Can you promise me that?" Kagome initiated, extending the imaginary olive branch.

A silent countdown ensued. Restraint ticked away with each increment.

Seeing Kagome's patience deteriorate before him, Sesshōmaru finally gave in, mild amusement in his eyes.

"I cannot promise you anything. I do not make promises."

"Argh! Why are you impossible?!" came the exasperated reply, like clockwork. "OK, let me try this again. We have to start being civil at some point. Can we at least agree to these terms, for starters?" Kagome pleaded, hands clasped together.

Sesshōmaru was about to counter with a snarky remark, but thought against it at the last moment. At this rate, their constant verbal tit-for-tat would get them nowhere. They still had an assignment to complete, and still with no direction to take.

"I agree to your terms. For starters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think they’ve had enough bickering...for now. Truce time. Next up, a little reprieve. It’s cute, I promise! (at least I think so)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	15. Confidante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

\-- 15. Confidante --

Sesshōmaru looked at the analog clock on his phone's display for the fifth time and scowled. "Late as always."

He was about to leave the crowded dining hall when he spotted bobbing nordic-white hair amongst the sea of students. It was making haste towards his direction, duffel bag in tow.

"Don't kill me, but I got held up at the dojo to go over moves before our tournament this weekend," the figure sputtered in-between pants as he tried to catch his breath. "It's a big one. We're going against our rivals. Coach is bugging out."

The duffel bag dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

"You're late."

"Whatever. I'm here now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anyone wanna take a guess who Sesshomaru’s confidante is? ;)


	16. What's up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

\-- 16. What’s up --

"Hello, Inuyasha. It's been a while."

"Keh. Funny ya say that, since we're on the same campus." Inuyasha spat as he grabbed a hold of Sesshōmaru's drink and took a swig. "Ya gonna finish this?"

Sesshōmaru's face momentarily melted to form his customary frown, before he shook his head. His half-brother had always tethered on the wilder and rougher side, unlike himself.

"I suppose now I won't."

Inuyasha took several gulps of his newly acquired beverage, followed by an obnoxious belch and a resounding 'AHH.'

"Thanks, bro. So...what's up?"

Sesshōmaru wondered why and how he was related to this person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Enter Inuyasha. Yes, they are on friendly terms. No, they are not twins. Yes, they are both in University, even though Sesshomaru is older. Their relationship will be explained in later chapters. I’m switching things up a bit from the usual “I hate you because you’re a half-demon and you’re not really my brother” family dynamic, among other things. Stay tuned.
> 
> If you’ve read this far, yay I haven’t lost you yet! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 


	17. Hot and bothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

\-- 17. Hot and bothered --

"Wait. Lemme get this straight. You're all hot and bothered over a _girl_?!" Inuyasha gaped for a moment before breaking into hysterical fits of laughter, tears in his eyes. "Whaddya know, I never thought I'd see the day!"

Sesshōmaru imagined colorful ways to torture his little brother. Kendo captain or not, Sesshōmaru knew he could still beat Inuyasha up. After all, he was the one who took Inuyasha under his tutelage during his reign as the University's Kendo team captain before his retirement.

While he expected Inuyasha's reaction to be something to this effect, it still did not sit well with him.

"Hahah...Oh...hahah!" Inuyasha wheezed mid-breath as he continued to shake with mirth. "...How the mighty hath fallen!"

Sesshōmaru's face darkened, just like his mood.


	18. The lucky winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

\-- 18. The lucky winner --

"It's not what you are thinking. But yes, it is about a girl. An insolent, loudmouthed, walking abomination. And I am being forced to be her babysitter." Sesshōmaru recalled, grudgingly.

Inuyasha wiped the remaining tears off his eyes before clearing his throat. "Well, sounds like ya finally met your match."

"So…" he quipped, smiling. "Who's the unlucky winner?"

Sesshōmaru stared out the window impassively. Lithe fingers combed through platinum-white locks.

"I sincerely doubt we are compatible, or a 'match', as you say. Her name is Kagome."

Inuyasha straightened up, his thick eyebrows shooting up past his unruly bangs as his eyes widened like saucers.

"Higurashi? No way."


	19. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

\-- 19. Fire and Ice --

At his brother's sudden change in demeanor, Sesshōmaru glanced at Inuyasha questioningly. "You know her?"

"Do I know her? Of course I know her! I owe her my life!"

Sesshōmaru quirked a brow at his brother's bold proclamation. "How?"

"Not literally. She was in Archery club with Kikyō. She broke the ice for me." his eyes slightly glazed at the memory. "Cute little thing. Feisty as hell too." Inuyasha chuckled, bringing himself back to the present time.

"You're partnered up with her?" He reached across to place a sympathetic hand on his brother's shoulder. "My condolences, bro."

Sesshōmaru pried his fingers off. "You bring me no comfort."

Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah, well, ya got ya work cut out for ya, that's for sure. She is tough, but passionate. Her heart is in the right place. Her mind though, keh. It's like her mind is going a million miles a minute while her pretty mouth tries to keep up."

He studied his hands, somewhat deep in thought. "Don't get me wrong, she is a smart cookie. But she is stubborn...Just like you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I am well aware of that fact."

"She is fire, you are ice. Believe it or not, I think you're good for each other."

Sesshōmaru tucked a stray hair behind his ear as he donned his light jacket. He needed to get to his Feudal Era class soon.

"Your conviction is noted. However, I hate to disappoint. I do not share your same sentiments."


	20. Brotherly advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

\-- 20. Brotherly advice --

Inuyasha looked at his brother intently. "Ya want my advice? Well, ya probably don't but I'm givin' it anyway." He squared his shoulders. "Listen to her. Let her speak her mind. Give her a chance, and she'll open up to ya like a flower."

"But…" His voice rang out with fair warning. "Don't take her for granted. Ya don't find many people like her these days."

Sesshōmaru's face hardened at Inuyasha's suggestion. "I do not give people chances. They need to earn their keep."

"Still won't let anyone else in, huh?"

He crossed his arms before continuing. "If she is as propitious as you claim, then she should have no problem proving herself to me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his sibling.

Sesshōmaru ignored his last remark as he headed for the door, but turned askew to regard his brother once more. "Best of luck with your tournament, though I doubt you will be needing it," he professed encouragingly before exiting.

Inuyasha stared at his brother's path long after his departure. Releasing a sigh, he crossed his arms above his head and leaned against the glass.

"Sounds like you'll need it more than me, big brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love their little brotherly talks...and Inuyasha being protective over Kagome somehow but also wanting to help out his big brother. Again, another two-for-one, because Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are actually besties (OK not really, but close enough.) I’d like to believe they look out for each other in their own way.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	21. Suggestion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

-21. Suggestion -

Blue-gray oceans battled with golden sunsets for dominance.

After what felt like hours, Kagome finally blinked once, and then several more times, as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Her eyes burned from the staring contest she was engaged in with Sesshōmaru.

"You have thirty seconds to enlighten me with your grand plan." His mouth set in a hard line, Sesshōmaru folded his arms and leaned his body against the willow tree, waiting for her to begin.

Clapping her hands together ecstatically, she squealed. "Amazing! Thank you! Now...I know a little bit about Japanese Folklore because my jii-chan happens to live for this stuff. So I think we should use his knowledge. He probably knows more about the Feudal Era than Dr. Google!" Kagome fired rapidly without taking a pause.

The corners of Sesshōmaru's mouth turned downward ever so slightly.


	22. Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

\- 22. Hook -

"I do not see why the library or reliable online resources are not sufficient enough that we need...anecdotal sources." Sesshōmaru said plainly, as he turned his head toward his shoulder to flick an invisible lint off his pristine shirt.

Sitting on the desk across from him, Kagome crossed her arms in defense. "That's not what I meant!"

"But it is implied, is it not?"

Annoyance beyond comprehension spread across her dainty face. "All I'm saying is that we might be able to dig some things up from scrolls and other paraphernalia that jii-chan has painstakingly held on to for eons."

"Your family's hoarding tendencies do not concern me."

Kagome suppressed an irritated sigh. She would not fall for the bait. She was a woman on a mission and nothing could deter her, come hell or high water.

"Hoarding aside, I do live on Shrine grounds, and jii-chan was a historian of sorts back in his prime."

 _Hi, kami-sama, me again...'_ Kagome silently prayed. _P_ _lease let this work._

"We might find something that even Sensei has no clue about, or has probably only heard in passing."

Unbeknownst to her, the wheels in Sesshōmaru's head started turning.


	23. Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

\- 23. Line -

"At least consider it!" Kagome half-shouted, half-puffed while speed-walking to keep up with Sesshōmaru's insanely long strides.

"No."

Refusing to take no for an answer, Kagome ran slightly ahead before sharply turning around to block his path, pinballing against students in the crowded hallway of the Lecture Hall in the process. She anticipated this impending trainwreck— all 6 feet, solid build, icy platinum hair, and predatory molten gold orbs kind of train— careening off the tracks at a deadly speed.

"We have to get creative anyway! Don't you want a high score?"

She waved her arms to emphasize 'creative' and 'high score', knowing these power words would at least grab his attention.

A crowd formed around them, but she could care less. Cerulean eyes locked in on her target. _Papa always said to keep my eyes on the prize._

Sesshōmaru circumnavigated his way around his pathetic 'roadblock' as he looked askance at her.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Away from you."


	24. Sinker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

\- 24. Sinker -

Kagome decided to take a page out of Sesshōmaru's book.

"We can't let the rest of these fools get the best of us! Do you really want to do our report on yet _another_ Oda Nobunaga trope or 'Tale of the Bamboo Cutter'?" She connoted, while resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Not only are they already taken, but don't you think it's...overdone?"

No response. Not even a condescending glance, or customary scowl, or whatever it is Sesshōmaru did to express his discontent.

Determination blazed her features. She had one more trick up her sleeve.

"If anything, I'd say it's an insult to your intelligence. You being a history buff and all."

 _If_ _this little ego stroke doesn't convince him otherwise, I don't know what else will. Gah, I can't believe I have to resort to this!'_ Kagome mentally chided, but steeled her nerves as she looked at him expectantly.

* * *

Sesshōmaru considered her suggestion. He wanted to exceed expectations, as with everything he did in life. It was only natural that he take the road less traveled.

 _The little bird makes valid points,_ he concurred inwardly. The professor was combing through the mythic texts at a snail's pace. _We are already behind schedule as is._

His face twisted at the thought. He knew his fair share of the aforementioned tales. He was growing quite weary of yet another class spent _overanalyzing_ the underlying meaning, or how the hero saves the day, et cetera, et cetera.

More importantly, time was of the essence. Weeks have passed since this project was assigned, and still without a topic that he found was worthy of his time.

Armed with her compelling case and heeding Inuyasha's advice, Sesshōmaru finally decided to test his brother's theory.

"Very well."

He heard Kagome thank the gods profusely.

\- x -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kagome, you sly vixen. Another two-for-one!
> 
> 'Tale of the Bamboo Cutter' AKA 'Tale of Princess Kaguya' is a narrative about the life of a mysterious girl (Kaguya) who is discovered as a baby inside a bamboo plant. The tale/protagonist is pretty popular in Japan, as it's been adapted into several story lines and films (including IY movie 2: Castle Beyond the Looking Glass). I read it in a Japanese Folklore class I took as a young sapling in college many moons ago. I think it predates the Feudal Era, but I remember liking the story so… it's here. Just gonna ignore the historical inaccuracy for a sec.
> 
> Oda Nobunaga is known as the "first" of the three unifiers of Japan when he obliterated the Ashikaga Shogunate. This was basically the catalyst to the "beginning of the end" for the Sengoku period. His other compadres (his successors, actually) Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu, collectively ended the Feudal system, which helped transition Japan to the (more peaceful) Edo period. Apologies for the terrible synopsis. Dr. Google can elaborate more on this (my Japanese history is shoddy ^^;)
> 
> Thank you for coming to my TED talk.


	25. The basics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

\-- 25. The basics --

"OK so here's a quick summary of my family. There's my mama, Satsuki, my younger brother, Sōta, and my jii-chan. He can be a handful, but please don't hurt him." Kagome laid out in rapid succession as they climbed up the endless stairway. "Oh, and I have a cat. Name's Buyo. I hope you are not allergic."

"Cats are… not my preference." Her brooding partner finally broke his silence as he glided up the steps two at a time, with ease.

 _Damn you and your long limbs!_ She thought with envy. Feet shuffling frantically, her face reddened from exertion as she tried to emulate his speed and grace.

Finally reaching the top of the steps huffing and puffing, Kagome looked and felt like she just ran a marathon.

Sesshōmaru, on the other hand, stood regally nearby, not a strand of hair out of place. Golden eyes scanned her form, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Duly noted." She replied, straightening herself. "But, I can't control him if he keeps rubbing himself all over you." _He gets pissy really quick_.

"Hn."

 _That_ _stupid sound again!_ She was quick to realize that 'Hn' took on multiple meanings. It just depended on whether Sesshōmaru woke up on the right or the wrong side of the bed that day.

 _Hmm_ … Kagome thought wryly. _I wonder what it'll be today_.

\- x -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: guess that answers Kagome's speculation about Sesshōmaru and pets from chapter 3. Hehehhee


	26. Stolen glances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

\-- 26. Stolen glances --

Kagome observed her partner quietly, finally getting a good look at him for the first time. Shoulder length silky strands danced in the wind as healthy hair gleamed in the late morning sun. A perfectly chiseled face contorted and relaxed as he took in the sights and sounds around him. His rolled up denim shirt, untucked and unbuttoned, revealed broad shoulders and an impeccably toned physique under a snugly-fitted white crew-cut shirt. Dark jeans covered long muscular legs, highlighting his impressive stature. All these attributes combined really set Sesshōmaru out from the rest as _the_ quintessential man.

He looked like a model ripped out of a magazine ad, and was randomly placed in her ancestral home.

"While I know I am a sight to behold, time is of the essence, little bird," came the gravelly voice that broke her reverie.

And then there was _that_.

If only his personality matched his outward beauty, he'd be quite a catch.


	27. Eye candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

\-- 27. Eye candy --

"A-Alright, alright." a cherry-faced Kagome muttered as she fumbled for her keys. She mentally berated herself for getting caught ogling her partner.

While his demeanor and personality left her with much to be desired, she was not exactly blind to everything else he offered.

Sesshōmaru was most definitely eye candy.

She just didn't want to acknowledge it.

Until now.

"Too bad for you, because looks fade with age. You _will_ turn ugly, like the rest of us."

 _Who am I kidding? He'll probably age like fine wine,_ Kagome wondered, but immediately crushed that thought. _Shut up, Kagome! Bad girl. Bad!_

Sesshōmaru looked at her inquisitively, unaware of her inner turmoil. Citrine eyes laser focused on her, like nothing else existed.

 _Get a hold of yourself!_ She pushed the distracting images off a cliff. _He's not all that._

But if she were honest—truly honest— she'd be hard-pressed to find another male of his caliber out in the universe.


	28. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

\-- 28. Calm before the storm --

Kagome went through her mental checklist on the 'essentials' that Sesshōmaru needed to know. She adored her family, but even she knew they could be a bit… much.

This statement held especially true whenever male guests were around, for whatever reason. It could be as mundane as them helping her carry something, or just to visit the shrine and pay respects. Her grandfather was the main culprit. While a man of great knowledge, he was getting up there in age, and well on his way to losing his faculties.

 _I hope they don't start with embarrassing questions...Or worse! Jii-chan better not corner Sesshōmaru into some kind of proposal on my behalf!_ Kagome mentally groaned. Her jii-chan was rather fond of playing matchmaker on the side.

She took one long inhale, savoring the last moments of peace.

"Here we go.." She mumbled before sliding the door open.

_May the gods have mercy on my soul._

\- x -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quick update for the week (RL got me tripping) Things will happen soon. Sometimes it takes a couple of jump-starts to get this brain flowing. I have a rough outline (which is PAGES long) that I use to reel myself back in. By the time I get to writing, I am pooped (from real life - besides work, I am also in school [2nd degree, accelerated track] and the pandemic basically dumped more busy work on us since we are virtual) and so I can't English. Editing is an arduous process.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	29. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

\-- 29. Trapped --

“Tadaimaaaaa!!”

Sesshōmaru visibly winced as the high-pitched greeting grated against his eardrums. He tried to back away from the source, but he was met with the door behind him. 

He was, effectively, trapped.

Three clashing voices responded simultaneously to the verbal assault, each one trying to overpower the other. 

“Kagome! Did you find that dried newt that I asked you to pick up at the store earlier?”

“Nee-chan! That Hobo-guy called again. He said to call him back, something about picking up a remedy and going to the movies next weekend.”

“Welcome home, Kagome! Could you help me out in the kitchen, dear? I need to stir the stew and set the table.”

An elbow jabbed in his ribs, followed by a gruff “Don’t you dare.” 

He glared down at the female before him.

“Woman.” He growled back, menacingly low. 

She narrowed her eyes in response and motioned for him to follow with her hand quickly. 

Alarm bells went off in his head. 

\-- x --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: “tadaima” - I’m home. “nee-chan” - older sister
> 
> Hope ya'll had a great holiday!


	30. Ice breaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

\-- 30. Ice breaker --

“Everyone, this is Sesshōmaru. He is my partner. For a class project.”

Three pairs of eyes stared at Sesshōmaru, unblinkingly. 

Sesshōmaru stared right back, before finally bowing his head. He needed to show respect. He had manners, after all.

“Pleased to meet you.”

His voice broke whatever spell Kagome’s family was currently bewitched with.

“My, oh my. Aren’t you handsome!” The middle-aged woman he speculated as Kagome’s mother ended the silence, nodding back with a welcoming smile. “My name is Satsuki. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Sesshōmaru, huh. You have a funny name.” The young male pointed out matter-of-factly. “I’m Sōta! My name is common, but I still think it’s weird!” He added, his rounded face sporting a kindred grin. 

Meanwhile, narrowed, beady eyes silently followed Sesshōmaru’s every move like a hawk. 


	31. Tea and a spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

\-- 31. Tea and a spark --

After the awkward introductions and stating of affairs, Sesshōmaru was left to deal with the family's chatter...

...and an overweight Japanese bobtail cat that decided to use his leg as its personal rubbing and scratching post.

His partner conveniently darted to the kitchen soon after. _Something about hot water_ , he vaguely recalled.

That was several minutes ago.

Sesshōmaru discreetly sighed in relief as he caught a glimpse of Kagome setting a tray with a steaming teapot and several cups down on the center table.

Kagome quietly reached out to present him with a cup. He nodded his head in acceptance and gratitude, extending his hands to receive the proffered tea in kind.

Their gazes locked. A fleeting spark emerged when their fingers brushed.

She flinched, as if burned by contact.

He took note of her tense form. _Something is amiss._

Filing that query for later, he brought the steaming liquid up to his lips, inhaling the fragrant scent. _Jasmine with hints of citrus. Interesting choice._


	32. Grandpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

\-- 32. Grandpa --

“Young lad.” The elderly man finally spoke after long minutes of silent observance. 

“Higurashi-san.”

“Say…” Wrinkled hands stroked a scraggly beard, his cooled tea forgotten. “What are your _real_ intentions toward my granddaughter?” 

Muscles tensed. Knuckles turned white. The air grew thick with anticipation. 

“Have you come to ask for her hand in marriage?”

Sesshōmaru choked on his tea mid-swallow and coughed, spitting his drink out. Hot tea spilled all over him in the process. _What?_

Next to him, a crash was heard. Kagome, now ghastly white, braced herself against the low table—the contents of her cup littered the ground. 

\-- x --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bahahahaha. *snicker*
> 
> Also, random life update: I found out recently that I am graduating as originally scheduled! ^_^ Just wanted to share my joy because for the longest time, I was in limbo due to COVID-19 derailing everything. I turned to writing to help me deal with RL stress, in addition to the sequel bomb stress. Hopefully I will have more free time to write and edit after August!
> 
> I will try to do another drop soon! Schedule is hectic AF atm.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	33. Mama's intuition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Satsuki looked over at her daughter and her new friend, a knowing smile etched on her face.

The two sat six feet apart from each other and tried to keep their focus on her wailing father-in-law, who was currently lost in the grandeur of flexing his Feudal Era folklore muscles.

From the way Kagome's cheeks changed into varying shades of red, to Sesshōmaru's constant clenching and unclenching of his fists under the table, Satsuki had a feeling they were thinking about anything else but the lecture at hand.

_Our little girl is finally growing up, Kenzo._ Satsuki mentally quipped, her pupils sparkling. _She just doesn't know it yet._

How she wished she could see her late husband's face at the sight of this new development.

_I guess whoever you originally had in mind for Kagome will have to take a backseat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am skipping over Grandpa’s lecture on the Shikon no Tama and the major players because...well...we all know it by now.


	34. Bird in a cage

\-- 34. Bird in a cage --

“The legend of The Shikon no Tama began when a powerful priestess…”

Kagome was barely listening. She’d heard this tale so many times, she could recite it in her sleep. 

Instead, she wondered when her life became a joke. 

She had been keeping her anxiety at bay until her grandfather opened his big mouth, just as she had suspected he would. A kaleidoscopic display of white, green, and all the different hues of crimson on her face described her current state. 

Shocked. Incensed. Nauseated. Mortified beyond belief. The list went on. 

She didn't know how to face Sesshomaru with an unwavering expression. 

‘ _Kagome…Kagome…Kago no naka no tori wa._ ’ A faint chant echoed in the distance. 

She truly identified with her namesake in that moment: a bird trapped in a cage. 

‘ _I_ _tsu itsu deyaru….Yoake no ban ni._ ’ Giggles from young children erupted all around. 

If life was a game of tag, then she didn’t want to be _it_ anymore. 

“Kagome.”

She felt a gentle weight settle on her shoulder. Her eyes lost its fog. Reality sunk in. 

“I’m fine, Sesshōmaru.” 

\--x--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just want to give my sincerest gratitude to Mynameishuman for being my second set of eyes and for being such a great help/resource. Thank you, friend!


	35. Tsk, tsk

\- 35. Tsk tsk -

Sesshōmaru half-listened to the lecture. Kagome spoke the truth about her grandfather's extensive knowledge of history. The Shikon-no-Tama was known to be a legend of epic proportions only by a select few. But that's all that it was; a legend, passed down through generations by word of mouth.

"By the joined forces of both demons and human warriors, the evil that threatened the lands was eradicated, and peace was restored..."

However, his focus was diverted toward the rather...presumptive question that blindsided him. Not that his partner's personal life was any of his business, but it did make him wonder why she was being haphazardly offered like a sacrificial lamb for marriage. Did she not have suitors?

Barely at five-foot-one, she was no runway model. But her lack in height was more than made up by her larger-than-life spark, charisma, and very animated expressions.

She was not unattractive, though calling her 'beautiful' would be a stretch. He didn't know her well enough to label her as such.

He settled for _pretty_.

She had a pretty face, similar to the small flowers that littered a meadow. Not enough to take your breath away when looking at it as a singularity, but enough to take notice when viewed collectively.

"Young man, are you even listening?!"

Hands clenching and unclenching, Sesshōmaru was miffed at being caught. He turned off his last thought immediately, like flicking a light switch.


	36. Pay attention

\- 36. Pay attention -

"It would behoove you to pay attention, instead of spacing out. It's not my time you are wasting."

Sesshōmaru's body stiffened at the remark. He couldn't think of a quick rebuttal. Kagome's grandfather had a point.

He cleared his schedule today to do some 'research' and get insight from an external source, for the sake of their project. He was not here to meander with ridiculous thoughts in his partner's living room.

He mutely nodded his head.

"Anyway…" The elderly man cleared his throat. "The peace was again disrupted when a new source of power was sought after, and with it, a new foe emerged. A raging war ensued, far more gruesome than the battles encountered for the sacred jewel. The object of interest held tremendous potential, for it allowed its wielder to open portals to different realms, and it had the power to bend the forces of time…"

Sesshōmaru's attention was captured.


	37. Radio silence

\- 37. Radio silence -

Five minutes had passed since the elder Higurashi had excused himself.

Sesshōmaru mulled the information over. Higurashi-san was, for lack of a better description, more scholarly than meets the eye.

He also learned a thing or two about his partner, who was still unmoving in her seat; eerily silent and completely lost in her own world. He determined that her liveliness was hereditary. Her grandfather was quite the storyteller.

Yet hearing radio silence from his normally loquacious partner did set him on edge...just a bit.

"Kagome."

She did not budge.

He tried again, raising the volume slightly.

"Kagome."

He waved his hand in front of her line of vision.

Not even a blink. Still as a statue.

Sesshōmaru didn't think sleeping with one's eyes open was possible. Now he wasn't so sure.


	38. Touch

\- 38. Touch -

Although Sesshōmaru was the type to take charge and attain what he wanted by whatever means necessary, he was not above traipsing around a stranger's home by himself.

He needed to locate these scrolls that her grandfather granted them access to, provided they did not set the delicate papers ablaze or tear them to shreds. He wanted to see this 'extensive collection of works' that the Higurashi patriarch prided himself with.

He turned to Kagome once more and noted her sullen aura, a far cry from her usual disposition. He figured her downcast mood might be related to the less-than-ideal introductions earlier.

"Kagome."

He scooted closer to the sulking female. Reaching over to place a hand on her shoulder, he only meant to stir her out of her brooding.

But even he was surprised by the gentleness of his touch.

"I'm fine, Sesshōmaru."

At least the action accomplished its intended purpose.

"Your grandfather informed me of scrolls that we can use nearby. I would like to see them."

He noticed her glassy azure eyes refocus. His words settled like the weight of an anchor in her sea of consciousness.

"Huh? Oh...Right. Scrolls. It's in the shed."

"Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, just want to send a big shout out to my beta, Mynameishuman for refining the minutiae and cleaning up my messes, especially since I can't English on most days. You are greatly and truly appreciated!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	39. Excavate

\- 39. Excavate -

"Found 'em!"

A shaft of light penetrated the darkness of the storage unit as a flashlight beamed through. With her free hand, Kagome retrieved an antiquated chest tucked in the far corner of the shelf. Huge clouds of dust flew up into the air.

"There's about eight-hundred more scrolls in here!"

"...and about eight hundred years of dust." A sneeze followed.

A faint scratching noise and a 'meow' were heard nearby.

"Go be useful and open the door so we don't suffocate in here."

Sesshōmaru sniffled once more before maneuvering down several stacked boxes. "Besides being your scaffold, how did you think you managed to get up there without my assistance?" He retorted back as he headed toward the entryway.

Kagome ignored him while removing the delicate materials from its resting place.

"Oh, and let Buyo out too, please. I know he likes you, but apparently not _that_ much."


	40. Jump ship

\- 40. Jump ship -

A crack of the door was all it took for the obese feline to dart out of the shed faster than the blink of an eye.

Sesshōmaru watched as the furball skid across the courtyard, past a mammoth tree with a strange indentation on its bark, and into another building; its door slightly ajar.

"Your cat just abandoned ship. I am doing the same."

"Hey, now wait a minute! I need som—"

Sesshōmaru did not hear the rest as he decided to give chase, tracking paw prints toward the cat's last known location. He needed a break from the hours spent scanning countless scrolls.

That cat owed him a new pair of pants anyway.

\- x -

 **A/N:** Refer back to chapter 31 for the pants reference


	41. Tug

\- 41. Tug -

As he opened the door to the mini-house, Sesshōmaru felt a tugging sensation by his chest—his feline 'friend' momentarily forgotten.

Fishing out a chain with a thick crescent-shaped pendant from beneath his shirt, he ran a thumb over the deep violet stone.

 _Strange_.

A disturbance up ahead turned golden eyes to scan the area. "Come out, cat. I don't bite."

His attention shifted to the structure in the middle of the building. Old wooden frames protruded out of the ground past the stairs. Several planks, held together by faded sutras, rested on its lip.

Sesshōmaru descended the creaking stairs, warily.

_A well?_

He missed the pendant getting warmer with each step.


	42. Chapter 42

\- 42. Open sesame -

Standing in front of the wooden structure, Sesshōmaru noticed a folded parchment, weathered with time, tucked discreetly between the plywood that covered the square hole. Instinctively, he plucked it out and unfolded it, taking care not to rip the flimsy paper.

Squinting, he examined the aged writing, its print barely legible.

_What is this?_

"From East to South, and North to West, I call on you, to honor your well," he recited quietly.

A gust of wind swirled around the well.

"Hn."

Curiously, he continued. "With hands steadfast, my circle is cast."

A blue light erupted from the deep abyss, followed by a rush of wind that shredded the sturdy planks to bits. Shielding his eyes from the brightness and the falling debris, Sesshōmaru failed to notice his pendant glow an iridescent purple.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the circle casting spell isn't mine. Also...Hello, I am back! Apologies for the hiatus, but on another note, I graduated, ya'll! ^_^


	43. Foreboding

\- 43. Foreboding -

Back in the other storage unit, Kagome grumbled at her partner's petulance.

"That jerk! How dare he leave me hanging like this!"

She managed to climb down safely despite having several scrolls tucked safely under her left arm. Upon reaching the ground, she felt a strange pull coming from outside, beckoning her to come. A foreboding feeling took root in her gut.

Placing the scrolls down, she followed the source, leading her to the direction of the well house.

As she got closer, she noticed the door was slightly ajar. "Huh. I could've sworn that door was locked before."

Balling her hands to a fist, she only had one conclusive thought for its current state.

"Sesshōmaru, you better not get into some crazy shenanigans in there!"


	44. Oh no

\- 44. Oh no -

An explosion of light and a strong gust of wind suddenly barraged through the doors of the well house, freezing Kagome in her tracks.

The feeling of impending doom increased tenfold. A chill slithered down her spine, while warmth spread across her chest. Its epicenter originated from her necklace, tucked beneath her blouse.

"Oh, no."

Kagome broke into a full sprint the rest of the way. Her legs pumped furiously like the pistons of an engine as she sped toward the well house.

With adrenaline fueling her, she failed to notice the purple hue that her necklace emitted with each hurried step.


	45. Illusion

\- 45. Illusion -

As the light faded and the dust settled, Sesshōmaru's jaw slackened.

In front of him was the same old well, now surrounded by floating orbs that pulsated like a beating heart. The well hummed silently, luring him to come closer.

Standing at the edge, he leaned over to look down the square hole of darkness, unsure of what to expect.

He was surprised to see a bright blue sky littered with clouds where the bottom of the well should have been. The faint sound of birdsong could be heard in the far distance.

"An illusion?" He blinked a few times, clutching his head.

_Was that tea laced with a hallucinogen?_


	46. Down the hole

\- 46. Down the hole -

Sesshōmaru leaned in further to get a better look. His eyes were most definitely not playing tricks on him.

Stupefied at the sight below, he barely had time to register the door of the well house bursting open behind him. Turning around at the last second, he felt something akin to a cannonball slam into his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. Slender arms snaked around his torso with a vice-like grip.

"Sesshōmaru! What are you doing?!"

Caught between struggling to take a breath and tumbling backwards, he gaped like a fish out of water. Instead of responding, he grabbed hold of the body that now rested on top of him.

"We're falling!" Kagome squeaked before her scream filled the air.

The force of Kagome's body bulldozing into him had only registered once her shrieking cry pierced through his soul, waking him up from his shock.

They were falling. Or, rather, _floating_. Gravity ceased to exist.

Surrounded by blackness, their path was illuminated by the globular lights that slowly wafted past them.

His diaphragm's spasms finally over, Sesshōmaru uttered the first word that came to his mind.

"Kagome!"

Bracing for some kind of impact, he closed his eyes and unknowingly clutched her head with a free hand, laying it firmly against his chest. His other arm wrapped around her waist as his larger frame curled around her protectively.

For the first time since his mother's death, he silently pleaded for a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The well is officially open for business, 46 (short) chapters later. It finally happened, ya’ll! Now the real fun begins >:)


	47. Fuzzies

\- 47. Fuzzies -

She felt warm and fuzzy. Drowsy, but comfortable.

Kagome nuzzled her face toward the source of the warmth. She had never felt anything so heavenly.

' _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub.'_

The faint, steady beating of a drum stirred her out of her dream-like state. Moaning, she burrowed further into her very fluffy comforter, not quite ready for the day to start.

"Ugh...five more minutes..." she grumbled groggily. "...Please."

Kagome hugged her body pillow closer to her.

_Mmm..firm pillow...body pillow….since when do I own a body pillow?_

She felt her 'pillow' shift and squeeze back, pulling her closer. A prickly sensation pressed on her scalp and her hip.

As if on cue, her eyelids retracted back with lightning speed, revealing widened blue eyes.

Glancing up, she saw a blanket of white mixed with silver. Feathery light fur tickled her nose.

"What in the seven hells?"


	48. The upside down

\- 48. The upside down -

Kagome was all sorts of confused and flustered.

_Wait. This is no body pillow._

The last thing she remembered was racing towards Sesshōmaru, who was about to fall into the well…

...and the rest was a blur.

She remembered limbs. Stars. Zero gravity. Screaming her lungs out. Fear.

And then nothing.

Her heart hammered against her chest. She didn't know where she was, she couldn't see anything, and she certainly had no idea who she was currently snuggling with, comfortable as it was.

As she regained consciousness, she tried to wiggle her way out of her captivity, her cheek brushing against the soft fur surrounding her.

But her 'captor' had other plans.

The more she moved, the tighter the grip became.


	49. Rise and shine

\- 49. Rise and shine -

Pushing her way up past the curtain of white-silver, she finally got a good look at her snuggle buddy and audibly gasped.

It was the same face she admired mere hours ago, but with some extra additions.

Despite the lack of sunlight, her eyes had adjusted enough to notice a pair of magenta stripes slashed across high cheekbones and streaked across closed eyelids. A blue crescent moon, partially covered by messy bangs, rested midline on his forehead. A long, white, fluffy boa cushioned his head and neck. The rest looped around his shoulder, while its tail end was curled around her waist.

Blood froze in her veins.

"...Sesshō...maru?"


	50. Rude awakening

\- 50. Rude awakening -

Never in a million years could she ever have dreamed of this. It had to be another cosmic joke.

Kagome was, for lack of a better word, completely cocooned in Sesshōmaru's embrace. Her earlier ministrations had absolutely no effect.

He was as immovable as a concrete wall.

Grunting and pushing against him with all her might, she finally managed to wake the sleeping dragon.

"Sesshōmaru. Let. Go."

Her demand was answered with a deep growl.

Matching his with a guttural sound of her own, Kagome steeled the last of her frayed nerves. She wanted out. Now.

"I said..." Managing to free one of her arms, she grabbed a fistful of silver hair and _yanked_. "Let. Go!"


	51. Crimson

\-- 51. Crimson --

Crimson eyes snapped open in an instant, his grip loosening around her.

But instead of relief, she found herself gasping for air as she dangled several feet off the ground. 

A clawed hand wrapped around her neck tightly. Razor-sharp tips punctured through skin like a knife on thin rice paper, immediately drawing blood.

Teal-colored eyes glared back murderously. 

Kagome stilled.

“What….are….you...” she mouthed, barely above a whisper.

As her vision faded to black from oxygen deprivation, her hands, wrapped around a striped wrist, glowed a light shade of pink. 

The smell of burning flesh assaulted her nostrils. The iron grip around her neck disappeared. She dropped to the ground with a loud thud, coughing profusely as her lungs hungrily screamed for air. 

_What the heck was_ that _about?_


	52. Senses

\-- 52. Senses --

Clutching his reddened wrist, Sesshōmaru stood to his full height. His mind replayed the fuzzy events that lead up to sustaining the burn. 

He remembered falling and feeling a surge of power that made the hairs on his neck stand to attention. He never felt the jarring impact of the ground as expected. Instead, he woke up wrapped in softness and warmth, bathed in the pleasant smell of early morning dew. He sensed movement, heard growling, and felt his hair being pulled. Everything afterwards was a blur.

His senses were on hyper-alert; acutely aware of every rustle of leaves, each howl of the wind, the loud gasps for air, the beating of a frantic heart, the mixed scents of faint jasmine and morning dew, overpowered by the sharp smell of fear, burned flesh and the metallic tang of blood—

Golden eyes quickly scanned his surroundings, looking for something, or rather, someone. Despite the darkness, he saw everything with absolute clarity— every nook and cranny, every shade of stone, dirt and gravel—all in high-definition. 

Obscured by the white fur-like contraption that he assumed cushioned their fall, he found his target.

_There she is._

\-- x --

 **A/N:** Mokomoko is not attached to him at the moment.


	53. Afraid

\-- 53. Afraid --

Relief washed over Sesshōmaru upon seeing his partner alive and awake; however, her current state puzzled him. 

Kagome was on the ground, visibly shaking. She clutched her bloodied neck with one hand, while the other propelled her away from him. Azure eyes widened in fear. 

He took a step forward. She scooted further back.

“Stay away from me!” She wavered with fright. 

Confusion marred Sesshōmaru’s features. 

Ignoring her forewarning, he closed the distance between them, crouching in front of her. He brought his face close to the crook of her neck and slowly pried off her sanguineous fingers to get a better look at her injury. He needed to know why she was so afraid of him all of a sudden, why she was bleeding, and why he felt compelled to assuage her fears.

“Let me see.” 

The softness of his tone caused Kagome to cease trembling. He gently ran a thumb over the coagulated blood that settled over the cut, taking care not to dislodge the clot and restart the crimson trail. 

Bewilderment and concern seeped into his raspy voice. 

“Kagome...did I do this?”


	54. Explain

\-- 54. Explain -- 

“You nearly killed me! How could you not remember?!” Kagome wailed in frustration, her earlier fright thrown to the wind.

Sesshōmaru looked taken aback by her statement. Racking his brain, he wondered how he could have missed such blaring detail. While he was relieved to find that her neck wounds were merely superficial, he was still unsettled by the amount of blood that stained her cream-colored blouse. It looked worse than what it was.

Though he did not particularly care for Kagome outside of their current working relationship, ending her life was certainly not his intention. 

Anger boiling over, she pointed an accusatory finger at him. “I don’t know why you felt the need to hurt me, but that is _not_ okay. I could press charges for assault!”

“I can assure you, I know nothing of what you speak,” he deadpanned.

“Really? Then, I’m sure you will have no trouble explaining how my blood and my DNA ended up under your fingernails.” 

Her shrill voice reverberated through the walls of the well, traveling upward to the opening, their only source of light. And escape.


	55. Freedom

\-- 55. Freedom --

“I need to get out of here. Wherever _here_ is.” 

She felt claustrophobic from being in the musky, darkened hole with him for so long. Noticing a thickened vine to the side, she quickly climbed up toward freedom and to get away from her almost-murderer. 

Sesshōmaru silently watched her struggle to scale up the hardened vine. His enhanced hearing caught the faint tearing of fabric as a jagged rock snagged the side of her blouse during her ascent. Ivory skin and a red lacy bra were in full display soon after.

He decided it was best to keep his mouth shut. 

“Also, since when did you grow your nails out so long? They’re as sharp as talons!” She called back down after swinging her legs over the wooden lip of the well, reaching safety. 

Obscured by shadows and the silver curtain that blocked his face, she did not see his flabbergasted expression as he examined his fingers with widened eyes.


	56. Look up

\-- 56. Look up --

Sesshōmaru had enough. His senses were overwhelming him. 

“Be quiet! I can hear you breathing from down here.” He barked out from the bottom of the well. 

Instead of climbing, he sprung upward to the open space, past Kagome, and past the lip of the well. He somersaulted mid-air before landing on soft grass, barely making a sound. He was surprised at his newfound agility and strength. 

He took a deep breath in, and was assaulted by the distinct smells of nature, especially after a storm. _The smell of petrichor is strong. It must have rained earlier._

The faint, sweet scent of jasmine tickled his nose once more. He sniffed the air and found the source emanating from his partner, who stood a few feet away, completely flabbergasted.

_Interesting. So_ she _is jasmine._

_______________________

“Ugh, I can’t even breathe in peace!” 

A reddened Kagome peered back down the well angrily. 

_First he tries to choke me to death and now he’s ordering me to be quiet?! Who does he think he is!_

She was about to give him a piece of her mind, but the whoosh of his jump, and mini exhibition in the air made her stumble back. However, it was his appearance in broad daylight that truly stopped her mid-sentence, instantly forgetting whatever sermon she was about to deliver. 

“Sesshōmaru what th—Oh. My. Gods.”

\-- x --

**A/N:** two-for-one, because why not. Thank you for reading!


	57. Sailor what

\-- 57. Sailor what --

Kagome was speechless.

If she had doubts then about what she saw down at the bottom of the well, there was no denying it now. There he stood, his facial and wrist markings visible for the entire world to see. The fluffy boa, in all its voluminous glory, was coiled like a lasso around his right shoulder, and trailed down to his calf. His nails were _not_ nails but elongated claws that were more than capable of slicing through skin. His striped wrist bore no evidence of being charred from that strange light source earlier on.

“It is rude to stare.”

“Shut up, Sailor Moon.” She sputtered. “ I’m trying to think here!”


	58. Moon Prism Power

\-- 58. Moon Prism Power --

Sesshōmaru scowled in annoyance. 

Of all the monikers he’s heard over the years,  _ this _ was most certainly unconventional. He imagined scantily dressed school girls wielding some ridiculous moon-shaped wand, sparkles, saving the world in the name of love, and pink.  _ Lots  _ of pink _.  _

He internally shuddered at the thought. 

Sparkles , and short skirts aside, he wondered why she didn’t seem fazed at the unfamiliarity of their new location _. Did she hit her head after all?  _

“Maybe instead of thinking, you start doing.”

He reached for his pocket , and pulled out his smartphone, as if to prove a point.  _ The one benefit of having location services on these phones.  _

“I got it!” Kagome exclaimed. “You’re so smart!”


	59. Make up

\-- 59. Make up --

Kagome tried her hardest not to chortle. 

“Do you even have any clue what you look like right now?” Whipping out her phone from her skirt pocket, she quickly, and discreetly, snapped a photo of him before the opportunity disappeared forever. 

“No. I do not. And I would advise you to delete that photo.”

“Hey wait a min— how did you know?!” She asked, incredulously. 

“You lack subtlety.”

Sighing, she walked toward Sesshōmaru warily, phone clutched against her chest. “Promise me you will not break my phone.”

“That depends on what you are about to show me,” he replied, smugly.

“You break it, you pay for it.” Rolling her eyes, Kagome brought up the phone screen to his eye level. “Now, look.” 

She surveyed his reaction for any response. Not a line or a crease was found in the smooth planes of his face. His stoicism was unparalleled. 

She pointed to the indigo blue crescent moon that stood out starkly against alabaster skin. “See? You just need mini-buns and pigtails! Your makeup is already impeccable!” 

As if on cue, she hummed the nostalgic tune of the anime that consumed every schoolgirl’s afternoons while she examined the photo once more.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Kagome burst out laughing, as her imagination spurred images of Sesshomaru tinkering around in a miniskirt as one of the _ pretty _ guardians of  _ love  _ and champion of justice. 

He replied with a scowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Had a Sailor Moon itch a while back when I initially wrote this. IDK why, but I needed some Sailor Sesshōmaru in my life.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	60. Company

\-- 60. Company --

Ignoring Kagome’s hysterical outburst, Sesshōmaru took in his surroundings. 

“We most definitely are not at your home anymore.” 

Kagome cleared her throat, composing herself. “You don’t say,” she stated with a heavy dose of sarcasm. 

He was about to retort back when he felt a tug at his core. His senses on high alert, he was acutely aware of a presence or three, and it was approaching, fast. 

“Sesshōmaru…” Kagome pointed toward the sky. “Something’s coming.”

Out in the distance, he spotted a figure flying amongst the clouds. It was quickly heading toward their direction. 

He heard Kagome’s heart hammer loudly against her chest, just as clearly as he heard the oscillations of her trembling voice. “W-what is that?”

Barreling toward them at top speed was a brown two-headed dragon with lavender tassels across its wide chest. On its back was a tiny passenger. 

“SESSHŌMARU-SAMAAA!”


	61. Long lost master

\-- 61. Long lost master --

Two pairs of reptilian eyes stared intensely at Sesshōmaru upon landing. The two-headed dragon’s scaly tail swayed back and forth in excitement as it stomped its way toward Sesshōmaru. 

“Sesshōmaru-sama! You’re alive!” The green-looking creature squaked from its perch on the dragon’s saddle. 

Taken aback, Sesshōmaru’s brows arched up ever so slightly at the claim. 

Kagome looked at her partner, puzzled. “Sesshōmaru...sama?” 

Suspicion quickly took root. He had no idea how this… _ thing _ even knew his name. 

Trusting his baser instincts, he stood defensively, ready to strike. 

“Kagome, get behind me,” he stated warily, his sight never leaving their newfound company. “Now.”

Kagome immediately complied, without protest. 

Narrowed eyes watched the beast , and its passenger, as they stopped an arm’s length away, silently warning them not to take a step further. 

“Sessh—”

“Who are you, and how do you know me?”


	62. Jaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story lives! ...for now

\-- 62. Jaken --

“Sesshōmaru-sama, it is I, Jaken,” the small toad-looking creature dismounted the dragon, waving a wooden staff with two heads on one end vigorously. “I have followed you to the ends of the earth for centuries, along with Ah-Un.” Jaken motioned to the two-headed dragon, who in turn bowed its heads.

Sesshōmaru’s elegant brow raised up in question. _Centuries? I’ve only been alive for less than a quarter._ “Impossible.”

Jaken pleaded, tears in his bulgy eyes threatened to spill. 

“Sesshōmaru-sama, please.” The imp took several steps forward until he was clinging to Sesshōmaru’s leg. “We are your loyal servants, and have never faltered in our devotion despite everything that has happened!”

Kagome, bearing witness to the situation, picked up on Jaken’s last sentence. “Wait, what exactly happened?”


	63. Shikon who?

\-- 63. Shikon who --

“The Shikon Miko is alive!” The still-attached Jaken squawked from Sesshōmaru’s leg. 

Kagome pointed to herself. “Who? Me?” 

“Yes, you.” The green imp pointed his Staff of Heads at Kagome. “You are the priestess who purified the Shikon no Tama, and defeated Naraku with Inuyasha years ago, yet you look the same. How is this possible?”

“I think you’re confused. I’m not this ‘Shikon Miko’ you keep saying I am!” Kagome huffed, placing her hands on her hips. “That happened like 500 something years ago, waaay before I was born.”

Jaken’s grip on Sesshōmaru’s leg tightened. “I am _not_ confused! I may have some years in me, but I can assure you, my memory is still crystal clear, you insufferable girl!”

“Who are you calling insufferable?!” Kagome sputtered, balling her hands into fists. “Come closer, and say it again!”

“Enough!” Came the silky, but deadly command. 

Both Jaken, and Kagome froze. They simultaneously turned their heads toward Sesshōmaru, who was glowering at them.

“B-But Sesshomaru-sama, she--”

“Silence!” Sesshōmaru glared at the toad-creature. “Remove yourself from my person or I will be more than happy to do it for you, _Jaken,_ ” he said. Calm, and cold.

Jaken gulped and let go of his hold, but not before stroking his face on his master’s leg once more, for good measure.

_Twenty years have passed and he is still deadly, yet something is different about him. Even his clothing is unusual._

“Now, explain everything,” Sesshōmaru intoned sharply, “ _including_ how you know my brother.”


	64. Some history

\-- 64. Some history --

Jaken hesitated momentarily, before proceeding with caution. “W-where would you like me to begin?” 

“The beginning would be preferred.” 

Jaken internally battled to follow-up with  _ the _ question, but decided to keep his inquiry for another time. He did not want to insult or insinuate that his master was simply unaware, in fear of retaliation. He highly doubted his lord would resurrect him a second time. 

Still, he wondered :  _ what happened to his memory? _

“Well, Sesshomaru-sama,” Jaken began, pride in his voice. “You were  \- are - the most powerful , and formidable youkai in all these lands!” 

He paused, mumbling the last part.  “...before you...disappeared. _ ” _


	65. Incredulous

\-- 65. Incredulous --

In as much detail as possible, Jaken recounted the events up until the defeat of Naraku. He indulged them with tales of his lord’s path to Supreme Conquest, how his dear _half-_ brother severed his arm using their father’s sword, the regeneration of said severed arm and the acquisition of his own sword, among other things.

Jaken assessed their reactions. As expected, he found his master as stoic as ever, while the miko’s face was plastered with an expression akin to disbelief. 

“No,” Kagome balked. “No. Youkai don’t exist. Magic is all but an illusion. This is all stuff of fairytales.”

Affronted by her statement, Jaken screeched, flailing his staff at her maddingly. “Youkai  _ absolutely  _ exist! Take a look around you  - you are  _ surrounded _ by youkai!” 

“Which is why this whole thing is ridiculous!” Kagome shouted back. She looked at her oddly quiet companion, seeking some kind of back up. “Sesshōmaru, you can’t possibly believe this.”

Her silent plea was met with crickets.


End file.
